Hexxus
Hexxus is the main antagonist of FernGully: The Last Rainforest. He is an entity of destruction whose ultimate goal is to destroy nature for his pleasure. He feeds off pollution such as smoke, slime, and sludge. Hexxus' demeanor have made him a cult favorite among movie fans and has earned him a wide variety of fans from all over. He is voiced by Tim Curry. History Hexxus had a part in the history of FernGully when human beings and fairies coincided together. In that time, he rose up from Mount Warning after causing it to erupt, and attempted to destroy the forests and all life within them. He was defeated by Magi and imprisoned in an enchanted tree, where he remained for hundreds of years. After several centuries, Hexxus was released by three lumberjacks with a machine called the Leveler. He attempted to destroy FernGully again, but was defeated for good by Crysta and her people. Appearance In his most basic form, Hexxus appears as a dripping mound of poisonous sludge resembling oil. Unlike other slime creatures, his form is constantly morphing and oozing as his moves. In his weakened form, the only distinguishable trait of his chaotic form is an animated mouth standing atop a stalk. As Hexxus ingests the toxins produced from the Leveler, he grows larger and quickly resumes his proper form: an entity of smoke with wispy eyes and a constantly-shifting body. When the Leveler is stopped, Hexxus rises from it and reveals his true form: a gigantic, skeletal monster composed of oil and poisons with robe-like formations of sludge, powerfully-shaped arms and clawed hands, and fire blazing in his skeleton-like body. This is the last form Hexxus takes before his ultimate defeat. FernGully: The Last Rainforest Hexxus was set free by Zak, who had accidentally spray-painted a large red X on the tree containing him as he was trying to repel a bug. When the Leveler cut open his tree, Hexus was released, and realized that he could use the Leveler operated by the two lumberjacks Tony and Ralph to wreck havoc on the rainforest. Hexxus tricked the two men into taking the Leveler to FernGully, and plotted to bring about the devastation of FernGully and likely all the natural environments in the world during his song Toxic Love. Upon assuming his proper shape, Hexxus traveled toward FernGully, using the Leveler to cut down trees as he went. When he arrived and prepared to destroy the fairies' home, everyone but Crysta hid in fear of him. Crysta tried to delay him with her powers, but her efforts proved futile as Hexxus was far stronger, and he knocked her away as the Leveler continued to advance. With help from Batty Koda and Pips, Zak managed to turn off the Leveler, cutting off Hexxus' source of power which gave Crysta time to recover and think of a plan. Unfortunately, their success was short-lived as Hexxus emerged from the Leveler, appearing as a skeletal giant of fire and oil capable of destroying FernGully. Remembering Magi's last words to her, Crysta flew down Hexxus' throat and used a magic seed to cause roots to grow out of his body. Hexxus tried to destroy the roots, but for all his power, he could not stop them from sprouting. This made the other fairies brave enough to fight instead of hide, and they used their magic to help the seed grow. Working together, Crysta and her family caused another tree to grow from inside Hexxus, sealing him in it and preventing him from threatening the rainforest once and for all. Trivia *Hexxus had quite a bit of back story, but 90% of his screen time was cut. *The enchanted tree Hexxus inhabited strongly resembles ''Adansonia gregorii, ''a species of baobab tree native to northwestern Australia - specifically, the Boab Prison Tree, Derby.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boab_Prison_Tree,_Derby Gallery Click here to see Hexxus/gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Males